Bilbo's Redemption
by happily read
Summary: It's Frodo's 12th Birthday and everyone wants to celebrate!
Took a Lord of the Rings Fanfiction Class (yes, it exists) and wrote this, enjoy.

WORD COUNT: 1720

DISCLAMER: I am not brilliant enough to construct a story this fantastic as amazing as J. R. R. Tolkien.

Bilbo's Redemption

Long ago, before The Fellowship of the Ring journeyed out to save Middle-Earth, there was a horrible tragedy that shaped one of The Fellowship. This would be Frodo Baggins, The Ring Bearer. As you know, Frodo is the heir to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, yet Frodo is not Bilbo's biological son. He was adopted by Bilbo after what many hobbits call 'a tragic accident'. This is the telling of that tragic story.

It was the eve of Frodo's 21st birthday, an age where hobbits would still be considered to be a preteen. Grandpap Gorbadoc was preparing an even larger feast for the birthday celebration. Drogo and Primula, Frodo's parents, liked to stay with Grandpap as often as they could for he was past the age where movements were difficult. Many of the Brandybucks would visit Grampap year round at the Brandy Hall, the ancestral home of the Brandybucks. So, Grandpap had all the help he needed for this feast.

Frodo had been playing with Merry and Pippin by the river of the Brandy Hall. They skipped rocks and swam in the deepest pools. Afterwards, the young hobbits dried and ran off to steal some delicious mushrooms from Farmer Maggot, that mean, old coot. When they got a sample of the farmer's mushrooms, they returned to playing by the river until they were called off to their residences for dinner. The three yourng hobbits would see each other again the next day to celebrate Frodo's birthday. Merry and Pippin were so excited to go to Frodo's party they hardly slept a wink that night.

When Frodo returned to Brandy Hall for dinner, he could smell his favorite meals. Without hesitation, he went off toward the kitchen and saw the diminishing chaos. The pot and pans were slowly being cleaned by one of Frodo's uncles and the food was being put in large saucers and cooled until the feast the next day. Frodo caught a glimpse at the unfinished cake and slowly moved towards it. He reached out a finger to steal some of the sweet, fluffy cream but a wooden spoon whacked him on the hand.

"Now, Frodo-dear, that is for your birthday and it will ruin your dinner," Frodo's mother, Primula, chastised him. Her apron was covered with flour and butter. Among the Brandybucks, Primula was known to be the best baker and was always asked for when a feast was about to begin. Her cakes were fluffier and sweeter than other cakes in Hobbiton.

"I was only trying to fix a lump," said Frodo with an innocent face.

"Really, I went over that cake twice!" Frodo's mother exclaimed as she took the cake by the stand and examined it closely. This left Frodo with just enough time to escape. He slowly inched away from his mother and the cake until he was stopped by a fleshy wall. When he turned around, he saw Grandpap looking amused. Grandpap tilted his head towards a small cup full of that sweet cream with a spoon sticking out of the cream and the best part was that it was put near the kitchen's exit.

"Go on, before your mother notices," whispered Grandpap. A smile stretched across Frodo's face and he casually walked out of the kitchen taking the small cup of sweet cream with him.

As he was leaving Frodo could hear his mother shout, "There is no lump!"

Frodo sat on the steps of the porch of Brandy Hall and ate his little cup of cream. He looked at the colorful sky and couldn't wait for his birthday to arrive.

The next day came and chaos in the kitchen had spread to the back of the Brandy Hall where tables were being set up for guests and family. They even had a banner over the back door saying 'Happy Birthday!' Years prior, they cut off the name of one of Frodo's great aunts at the end of the banner so that it could be used for every Brandybuck birthday. Frodo was helping his cousins set up the tables when Drogo, Frodo's father, came over to him.

"Have you made your presents?" asked Drogo. With a sudden realization, he made a face of distress. You see, hobbits do not give presents to the birthday holder. The hobbit with the birthday actually gives gifts to others so that they can thank them for their friendship and companionship.

"Oh no, I forgot!" cried Frodo. With a sigh, Drogo led Frodo inside the house.

"I will help you make your presents but you must think of what kind of presents you want to give," said Drogo calmly. Clever Frodo thought of clever ideas for everyone and was finishing the last present by the time the party was about to start. Friends and family of maybe 30 or so hobbits were gathered outside. Grandpap was standing on a small platform facing the crowd.

Grandpap spoke in his booming voice, "Welcome family and friends. Tonight we will celebrate my dear Frodo's birthday. No more of this talking, let us eat!" and so the party began. There was music and food and everyone was enjoying the festivities. Frodo was in the middle of handing out gifts when he saw Uncle Bilbo. Frodo heard about Uncle Bilbo from his other relatives. They would say something about Uncle Bilbo being a horrible hobbit by having terrible adventures and whatnot. But whenever Uncle Bilbo was mentioned, Frodo's ears would perk up, ready for the exciting story to come. Frodo gathered his courage and approached Uncle Bilbo who was talking to Drogo.

"Hello, Uncle Bilbo. My name is Frodo. I'm Drogo's son," said Frodo brightly with a shy smile. Bilbo looked down at Frodo fondly. Bilbo had heard many stories about the birthday hobbit's clever antics of which he hoped to encourage with enthusiasm.

"Hello, little Frodo. Happy Birthday," said Bilbo.

"Thank you, Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo smiled. Frodo shyly reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small box. "I made this for you!" Frodo smiled. Frodo was hoping that Bilbo would attend his birthday party so he could give him the only present he prepared weeks before.

"Look at this! Thank you, little Frodo," said Bilbo.

Drogo's hand grasped Bilbo's shoulder, "Let us continue our conversation, little brother." He pulled Bilbo towards a quiet corner of the yard where Primula was tidying an abandoned table. Drogo and Primula sat there and listened to Bilbo's story as Frodo looked on from afar. Frodo could see Bilbo's grand gestures as he exuberantly told his story. Frodo desperately wished he could listen to Bilbo's story. So, clever little Frodo crept into the woods and climbed up a tree a few feet away from them. Here, he listened to Bilbo's story of giant men with only one eye and a dragon with a cavern of glittering gold.

After Bilbo seemingly finished his story, he hesitated to continue. After a while Bilbo started to speak again. "I found something along the way," he said slowly, carefully. "It is the most amazing trinket," Bilbo pulled out a small gold ring out of his pocket. Drogo and Primula were enchanted and drew close, blocking Frodo's view.

"Look how it gleams, even at night," Drogo said reverently.

"Oh my," Primula gasped.

Both Drogo and Primula reached out towards the ring but Bilbo grasped it and quickly stashed it in his pocket. Primula startled as if she woke from a trance. Drogo just stood and stared at Bilbo with an empty expression.

"Let me see it again, little brother," Drogo pleaded with a blank face.

"No, I think that's enough of that trinket," said Bilbo shakily.

After a slight pause Drogo said suddenly, "I built a boat. It's docked on the river. Come, I'll show it to you." Drogo led Bilbo towards the river. His footsteps were confident along the path. Bilbo stumbled behind him and Primula slowly followed after. Frodo climbed down from his tree and tried to follow along but Grandpap called for him from Brandy Hall. Frodo hesitated for a second and ran towards Grandpap's shouts.

When Drogo, Bilbo, and Primula arrived at the river, Drogo led them to a small boat. "Get in. It sails like a dream!" said Drogo. "Oh, when you're out on the river, you could capsize and lose that pretty trinket of yours, little brother. I shall hold it for you." Drogo shot his hand towards Bilbo's pocket but Bilbo jumped back swiftly. Drogo could feel angry wasps buzzing in his skull, pushing him toward the ring.

Bilbo looked at Drogo with a strange glint in his eyes. With a sudden and unfamiliar panic, Bilbo raised a fist that was previously in his pocket where the ring resided. "If you want it so much, go get it!" Bilbo cried as he flung his fist towards the river. With a wounded noise, Drogo jumped into his boat and Bilbo ran into the woods. Drogo started to paddle out but Primula feared for Drogo's safety on that dark night and joined him in the boat. Drogo paddled like a madman to the deepest part of the river and jumped in, clothes and all. Primula cried after him but minutes later, Drogo did not come up for air.

Grandpap heard the commotion and ran to the river to find Primula shouting for Drogo at the deepest end. Grandpap shouted for her to return but Primula jumped in after Drogo. Yet again, Primula did not emerge. Panicked, Grandpap jumped into the river and swam with all his might. You must remember, Grandpap was of great age and could not swim as well as he used to as a young hobbit. Thankfully, a nearby party-goer that heard the commotion saw Grandpap jump into the river. The party-goer jumped into the river and fished Grandpap out. By now, many of the Bradybucks had gathered along the river's shore only to see that Grandpap was unresponsive. After many attempts, it was clear that Grandpap's soul had passed to the other world but his body had remained.

It was past breakfast when people realized that Grandpap jumped into the river to save Primula, and Drogo. Bilbo surfaced at first light looking confused. He was pushed into a seat before a fire with a hot cup of tea by one of the elder Bradybucks. He stared at the fire and placed his cup of tea on his lap. He could feel a little box in his trouser pocket.

"Frodo's gift," breathed Bilbo. He opened the small box which held a smooth stone wrapped in green leaves. The stone held an intricate carving of letters and runes. This is what it said:

 _There is always home and family at the end of every journey._

In the morning the next day, Bilbo was seen leading Frodo to Bag End as his adoptive son and heir.


End file.
